


The Cowboy Sourwolf

by Stereklover11



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Small Town, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Bullied Stiles Stilinski, Cowboy Derek Hale, Cowboys, Emotionally Constipated Derek Hale, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, North Carolina, Oral Sex, Protective Derek, Top Derek Hale, Top Derek Hale/Bottom Stiles Stilinski, southern
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:07:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23458315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stereklover11/pseuds/Stereklover11
Summary: Stiles is essentially used to being the Sheriff's gay son in the small North Carolina town of Maggie Valley.  However, he is not used to the uncomfortable feeling of being around the incredibly sexy and mysterious Derek Hale.  Derek, who has a dark secret, can't help but fall in love with the awkward and clumsy boy with the cute moles and beautiful brown eyes.*A Teen Wolf AU fic that takes place in the South in which Derek is secretly a Southern gentleman cowboy werewolf underneath a cold, hard exterior that falls in love with the Sheriff's son.*
Relationships: Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Lydia Martin/Jackson Whittemore
Comments: 30
Kudos: 122





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimers: I have not written a fic in a LONG TIME and this was actually kind of challenging. It might not be that great haha, but I'd appreciate your feedback! I am also not from the South, so I had to do some research--I'M SORRY if things I write are totally inaccurate to the South, but I wanted to write a cowboy Sterek fic. Hope you enjoy it! I'm thinking there will be four or five chapters unless I go crazy haha.

Chapter 1

Stiles woke up to the golden sun that he was accustomed to, having grown up in the sweet embrace of the Smoky Mountains in his tiny hometown of Maggie Valley, North Carolina. With a deep sigh, he rolled out of bed. He was in his final year of high school, but he was one of the few that was already 18. So was his best friend, Scott McCall. It was definitely kind of cool, already being an “adult”. He quickly showered and got dressed – black jeans and a maroon V-neck t-shirt. One of his go-to outfits. He ran downstairs and was greeted by his dad, who was the police chief of the small town.

“Hey, son,” the Sheriff greeted him.

“Mornin’ Dad,” Stiles responded, tripping over his own feet on his way to the fridge. The Sheriff barely looked up; he was used to his clumsy son. Stiles definitely had a reputation in the small town: he was known as the clutzy and extremely talkative son of the Sheriff.

Grabbing a quick glass of orange juice, Stiles grabbed his backpack and head out the door with a quick goodbye to his father. He got into his blue Jeep and headed to school. School was kind of annoying these days. Well most days. Stiles was often the subject of bullying from one of his classmates, Jackson. Living in the South, it was kind of hard being gay. Most people didn’t really say anything; society had come far enough. But there definitely were a lot of unspoken things. Jackson definitely picked on Stiles for it, but Stiles didn’t really let it bother him. It was mostly old and annoying. But school was also annoying these days because the whole town was getting ready for the annual town festival, held every May. Of course there was everything from horse-riding, pie contests, and a giant dance. Stiles hated it. He always heard about his classmates pairing up and going out for a romantic evening. He would sometimes go with Scott and his girlfriend Allison, but most years he would just stay home. It was hard enough to find any other openly gay guys in town.

Stiles met up with Scott first thing, which was pretty normal. 

“You’re running late today,” Scott greeted him. Stiles smiled at his friend.

“Oh you know, just the usual morning of the same old boring everything,” Stiles responded with a sarcastic edge.

“Hey losers,” said the all-too-familiar voice of Jackson Whittemore. Stiles rolled his eyes.

“Hey jerkwad,” was his response.

“Careful Stilinski,” Jackson threatened, “I’d hate to have to mess up that pretty little face of yours before the festival. Oh wait, you’ll probably just spend it at home. Alone.”

“You’re hilarious, Jackson,” Stiles said as Jackson walked away with a smirk. Stiles groaned. Jackson was definitely handsome. He was also totally deplorable.

“I still think it’s crazy that you don’t tell your dad about all the things he says to you,” Scott muttered, closing his locker.

“What, and have the whole town hear about the Sheriff’s poor gay son that gets picked on by the popular, handsome, and well-loved star of the lacrosse team? No thanks.”

Scott shrugged as they made their way to class. The day passed pretty quickly even though classes were boring and Stiles was easily distracted. He got a text from his dad near the end of the school day.

_Meet me at the fairgrounds after school. I’ll be here late and we can get dinner after._

Stiles let out an exasperated sigh. His dad spend most of his days the past few weeks at the fairgrounds helping to organize for the festival.

Resigned, he got into his Jeep after school and made his way to the fairgrounds. His dad was there working with a striking woman with dark hair and fierce eyes that looked super familiar. Stiles had seen her around at most of the events and was shocked he couldn’t remember her name, since he knew just about everyone in this tiny town. He was totally distracted trying to remember her name that he definitely was not paying attention to where he was walking – definitely a Stiles thing to do.

“Look out!” someone shouted. Stiles looked up just in time to see a horse and rider racing toward him.

“Whoa!” he shouted stepping back and tripping over the grass, falling down. The rider pulled his horse to a stop and hopped off. Stiles’s mouth fell open.

It was Derek Hale.

Derek Hale, the most insanely hot, gorgeous, beautiful, muscular, sexy, mysterious guy in town. Stiles was paralyzed where he was on the ground. He could feel his face growing hot and the panic start to bubble up inside him.

“What the _hell_ are you doing walking across the horse track?” Derek growled at him. Derek was wearing blue jeans, a black shirt with matching black boots and a black cowboy hat. His green eyes were intense.

“I…I…,” Stiles spluttered, unable to form words.

“STILES!” came the Sheriff’s voice, “Are you ok?”

He had come running over with the mystery woman right behind him.

“I’m fine, Dad,” Stiles said, the embarrassment apparent in his voice.

Derek held out a hand to Stiles, who was still sitting on the ground. Stiles looked up shyly and hesitantly took Derek’s hand. He pulled him up with ease, and Stiles couldn’t help but notice the swell of Derek’s enormous bicep. He also couldn’t help but notice how Derek’s clothes were stretched taught across all his muscles.

“Have you met Derek Hale?” his dad asked.

“Other than the near-death experience we just shared, not really,” Stiles said in typical sarcastic Stiles fashion. Derek’s eyes narrowed. Stiles gulped.

“Derek, this is my son Stiles,” the Sheriff said, “Clearly you have been able to witness some of his more prominent talents right from the start.”

Derek tipped the brim of his hat in Stiles’s direction.

“Howdy,” he said. Stiles felt an eruption of butterflies in his stomach. God, he was in some deep crap.

“Hiya,” Stiles said, waving awkwardly, “Thanks for not killing me.”

“Don’t mention it,” Derek said, coldly. He definitely was not the friendliest cowboy, Stiles remarked.

Derek quickly hopped back up onto his black horse and started to trot away. He turned back on the saddle, looking at Stiles.

“You might want to stick off the horse track in the future,” he said as he rode away. Stiles gave him a thumbs up. Derek’s gaze lingered on Stiles for too long of a moment and then he rode off.

Stiles felt a shiver go down his spine. For two reasons: one, he hated horses. He had never ridden a horse in his life. He was terrified of the prospect due to his, you know, lack of graceful behavior. Two, Derek made him feel incredibly uncomfortable for a number of reasons.

The Sheriff was already deep in conversation with the woman again.

“Well you see Talia, I was thinking it might be safer to set up the pies over on the other side…” the Sheriff was saying.

Talia. That was the woman’s name. Of course, Talia Hale, Derek’s mother. Derek had to be 25 or 26, Stiles guessed. A few years older than he was. Stiles was, of course, not thinking he had any chance with Derek. Derek was without a doubt as straight as they come, and all the girls were obsessed with him. He didn’t really seem to have many friends though. He was kind of a loner and wasn’t really seen out and about much. His mother helped organize the festival each year. 

Stiles decided to sit on the nearby bleachers to wait for his dad. He quickly distracted himself by watching videos on his phone to pass the time. After about 10 minutes, he got up to stretch and dropped his phone in the grass.

“Son of a…,” he stooped down to pick up his phone.

“You really are talented, aren’t you?” said a cool voice.

Stiles shot straight up. Derek was leaning against the bleachers, his horse chewing on some of the grass.

“Was that sarcasm?” Stiles asked, annoyed at how his heartbeat picked up ever so slightly taking in Derek’s stunning face. _Stupid cowboy stubble_ , Stiles thought. He had a weakness for men with facial hair.

“Shouldn’t you know? I’ve been told you’re the king of sarcasm,” Derek said with the tiniest trace of a smirk on his face.

“Who told you that?” Stiles asked, further embarrassed. Derek let out a humorless laugh.

“I feel like everyone around here knows about Sheriff Stilinski’s sarcastic son,” Derek responded.

Stiles nodded.

“I’m sure people say a lot of things about me,” Stiles said darkly. He was the Sheriff’s gay son after all. Derek just shrugged.

“Small town,” Derek said, indirectly confirming Stiles’s thoughts. Stiles nodded. Derek stood there quietly, giving Stiles a hard glance that made Stiles uncomfortable again.

“What’s her name?” Stiles asked, nodding to the horse.

“Camaro,” Derek responded. Stiles let out a laugh.

“Like the car?” Stiles teased.

“Yes,” Derek responded with a trace of ice in his voice.

A few moments of silence. The Sheriff was making his way toward them.

“Well, obviously talking to you has been super stimulating,” Stiles said, dripping with obvious sarcasm. Stiles thought Derek winced slightly at his hurtful words. Maybe that was too harsh.

_Fuck my life_ , Stiles thought.

“I mean…,” he began, trying to backtrack.

“No, it’s all good,” Derek said coldly as the Sheriff reached them, “Y’all have a good night.”

Derek tipped his hat again, turned quickly, and walked away with Camaro. Stiles couldn’t help but feel a twinge of regret. He had no idea how to talk to Derek Hale. He couldn’t deny that he found Derek to be incredibly attractive, but Stiles had become so cynical over the years. Most guys he had a crush on in the past ended up making fun of him for it. Jackson was a prime example of that. Of course he no longer had feelings for Jackson because he was, well, a huge douche.

“Ready for dinner, kiddo?” the Sheriff asked.

Stiles let out a sigh, his eyes lingering on Derek.

“Yeah, sure,” Stiles said.

Dinner was fine, but Stiles couldn’t help but think about the dark and handsome Derek Hale. The beauty of the setting sun behind the mountains couldn’t distract him from Derek’s beauty in his mind. Even as he jumped into bed at the end of another day, he felt that he was not going to easily get Derek out of his head. He slept restlessly, dreaming of green eyes, muscles, and how he regretted almost everything he had said to Derek. If he ever had the opportunity to speak to Derek Hale again, he would have to make it count.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, the festival begins and Stiles has another opportunity to talk to Derek. Also Lydia makes her debut in the story and Jackson does some typical jerk things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for stopping by again to read chapter 2! I am starting to get really excited about this story, so I hope you like this chapter! We are going to get into it pretty quickly from here on out! I don't like waiting too long haha. Enjoy!

Chapter 2

“You are so distracted,” Lydia said impatiently.

“Hmm?” Stiles responded absentmindedly.

“Exactly my point,” Lydia muttered.

The sounds of clinking glass came back to prominence as he mentally returned to the science lab, where he and Lydia were partnered on an assignment. It was fourth period, and the day was more than half over.

“Sorry Lydia,” Stiles said, trying to refocus. Lydia gave him a look. Stiles and Lydia were kind of friends. Even though she was dating Jackson. It was an interesting friendship for sure because she was not unaware of Jackson’s bullying, but she didn’t really do anything to stop it either. Other than that, she was the epitome of a Southern belle. Beautiful green eyes, flowing strawberry blonde hair. All the boys loved her, and most of the girls hated her. But, of course, they all wanted to be her.

“What’s on your mind?” she asked, trying to sound nonchalant. She was also a little bit of a gossip.

“Don’t worry about it. I should be thinking more about this carbon experiment,” Stiles said.

After the final bell of the day, Stiles met up with Scott and Allison outside in the student parking lot.

“Hey, we are going out tonight to the fairgrounds, if you want to come,” Scott said.

The fairgrounds? Maybe Derek Hale would be there…

“I don’t know about that Scotty,” Stiles said, “You know how much I looooove that place.”

Allison rolled her eyes.

“Come on Stiles,” she said, “Just have _fun_. It’s supposed to be the best town event all year.”

“Yeah, so I’ve heard,” Stiles said.

“Well, we’ll be there, if you want to come,” Scott said, “They’re gonna start selling food tonight and will be opening up some of the carnival games.”

Stiles shuddered. He would NOT be going.

He went.

In one of his best outfits, too. He wore a dark green long-sleeved shirt with tan pants that really made his butt look good. If there was even a chance he was going to see Derek Hale, he had to look the part.

Scott and Allison gave him huge smiles when they found each other. The place was pretty crowded – a lot of people had come out for the first “official” night of the festival. But they always did.

“Glad you could make it!” Scott said. Music was playing through some speakers that were set up around the fairgrounds, but it wasn’t so loud that you couldn’t hear what people were saying.

“Thanks, figured I shouldn’t waste an opportunity to make a fool of myself!” Stiles responded. Scott laughed.

“Maybe just don’t worry about it and have fun,” he said.

_Easier said than done_ , Stiles thought.

He couldn’t help his eyes from searching. He couldn’t help his brain from wondering if he was here.

“Ooh let’s get cotton candy!” Allison said, pointing.

There was a little booth set up near the horse stables where Mrs. Martin, Lydia’s mom, was selling cotton candy. As they made their way over, Stiles looked towards the stables and stopped dead in his tracks.

There he was.

Derek was using a pitchfork to move some hay into the stables from a few rolls. He was wearing jeans and a red plaid button up – which was unbuttoned. Stiles could feel his pulse start to race as he took in Derek’s bare chest and abs, which were incredibly muscular and perfect, like his tight clothing suggested yesterday. Just then, a group of girls passed by him and giggled. Derek looked up from what he was doing with a frown and glared at them. That didn’t seem to bother them. Then, horrifyingly, his eyes met Stiles’s. Derek’s glare turned even icier, if that were possible. Stiles quickly looked down, feeling his face getting hot, and caught up with his friends.

“Do you want some?” Scott asked Stiles.

“Nah, I’m good. Probably wouldn’t be good to mix sugar with my Adderall this late in the day,” Stiles said.

Scott purchased some cotton candy for him and Allison, and they then started to walk past the stables to check out the games.

“Well, well, if it isn’t my favorite little bitch boy,” said a voice from behind them.

_God, why?_ Stiles thought to himself.

Jackson and Lydia were walking towards their group.

“If it isn’t my favorite asshole!” Stiles responded. He was just not in the mood tonight.

Jackson’s face darkened. He then glanced behind Stiles towards the stables.

“Don’t you wanna see the horses, Stilinski? I thought they were your favorite?”

He shoved Stiles in the direction of the stables.

“Cut it out, Jackson,” Scott said.

“Shut it, McCall, this doesn’t involve you,” Jackson said.

Jackson stalked towards Stiles again and gave him another push. This time, the force of it made Stiles fall onto the ground.

“Hey!” a voice shouted. Jackson looked up.

“Leave him alone,” Derek said, coming into view.

“Let’s go,” Jackson muttered to Lydia, taking her hand and pulling her. She shot an apologetic look to their group.

Derek held out his hand to Stiles again. Stiles took it, and being this close he could smell Derek. He smelled amazing, like cologne and pine.

“Is this going to become a regular thing?” he asked Stiles with very little emotion.

“I hope so,” Stiles said before he could stop himself. Derek’s eyebrows furrowed together. Stiles internally cursed himself.

Without another word, Derek turned and walked back to the stables to continue what he was doing.

“Are you ok?” Scott asked his friend.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Jackson’s just an asshole,” Stiles responded, still looking at Derek. Scott followed his gaze, confused. Then, his confused expression turned into understanding and a huge smile spread across his face.

“Shut up, Scott,” Stiles said, noticing.

“Hey, I didn’t say anything,” Scott said grinning. Allison elbowed Scott in the ribs.

“Can I catch up with you guys later?” Stiles asked.

“Sure,” Allison said, before Scott could say anything else. She led him away but not before he gave Stiles a goofy thumbs up.

Stiles hesitantly made his way over to Derek.

“Hey…Derek?” he said. He wished he didn’t sound so obviously nervous.

Derek turned around to look at Stiles. His shirt was still very unbuttoned.

“What?” he demanded.

“I just wanted to say thanks for that,” Stiles said, gesturing behind him, “Jackson can be a real jerk.”

“No problem,” Derek said, and he went back to his hay scooping.

Stiles couldn’t think of what to say next.

“What are you doing?” he asked. Seemed like a pretty safe choice.

“Why are you talking to me?” Derek countered. He seemed frustrated, “I got the feeling yesterday that you didn’t like me that much.”

Stiles gulped.

“Yeah…I’m sorry about that, really,” Stiles said earnestly, “I didn’t mean to be rude.”

Derek’s glare seemed to soften ever so slightly. Maybe Stiles just imagined it. When he didn’t say anything in response, Stiles got flustered.

“Alright, look, I didn’t really know how to talk to you, ok? I am just really bad at flirting, and you're gorgeous, and then I say stupid things because I’m awkward. And obviously you have all these girls drooling over you, and I don’t want you to think I’m just some annoying kid with a weird crush on you, and now I’m rambling.”

Stiles could feel that he was blushing at this point, but it was better to let it out than keep it in. Derek had an eyebrow raised and a small trace of a smile.

“You were flirting with me?” Derek asked, “Well you kind of suck at it.”

“Yeah, I’m aware,” Stiles said, looking at his feet.

“Well, a few things,” Derek began. Stiles looked up.

“One, I’m not interested in the gawking girls. They’re annoying. Two, you should probably work on your people skills. Three, it should be illegal for you to wear those pants.”

Stiles’s mouth fell open. Did…did he hear that correctly? Derek Hale, oozing delicious masculinity and brooding sexiness, just complimented him. Derek smirked, then he continued moving hay.

“Um…are you also flirting?” Stiles asked.

“Yes, and I’m clearly much better at it than you are,” Derek said, removing his shirt completely. Stiles could feel his heart pounding. Derek’s eyes flickered to his chest, and Stiles worried for a fraction of a second that Derek could hear it pounding. Of course, that was impossible. Derek then smirked again at Stiles’s gawking.

“Well…um…maybe we could do something sometime?” Stiles asked, feeling like something was caught in his throat as he watched all of Derek’s muscles flex as he moved the hay.

“Tell you what, how about you wait about twenty minutes for me to finish up and then we could take a walk together?” Derek proposed, “There’s the little stream that’s not too far from the grounds. If you want.”

_YES I WANT_ , Stiles shouted in his mind.

“Sure, yeah, that would be cool,” Stiles said lamely. Derek smirked again. 

Clearly, Stiles was not fooling him in the slightest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading! Leave me a comment to let me know what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek and Stiles take a walk together and get to know each other a little better. Stiles also gives Derek a massage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are still here reading this, I TRULY apologize for being so late at putting up another chapter. I have been super busy, and this story definitely sat on the back burner for a bit. But I hope you enjoy this chapter if you read it!

CHAPTER 3

Stiles followed Derek over to the edge of the fairgrounds to a small trail that led into the thin forest. When they reached the trailhead, Derek moved to the side so that Stiles could walk next to him. He was still shirtless, and Stiles’s heart was still beating faster than normal.

“I can put this on, if you’d be more comfortable,” Derek said, gesturing to the shirt he was carrying.

“No, please don’t,” Stiles said, then realizing what that sounded like, added: “I mean, you should be comfortable, I’m fine with whatever.”

Derek smirked.

“Thanks, scooping the hay can kind of make you work up a sweat,” Derek said.

“Yeah,” Stiles said lamely. Derek’s muscles were making him work up a sweat, that was for sure.

They walked in silence for a couple minutes. Stiles could hear the nearby stream.

“So all those times when you seemed like you really didn’t like me, you were just flirting, huh?” Derek asked.

“Yeah,” Stiles said, ducking his head again as he could feel his cheeks getting warm.

“Well, I wish you would have been more direct,” Derek said, “But it’s all good – everything is clear now.”

“Well, you didn’t seem so friendly yourself!” Stiles retorted, “Always glaring and being moody and such.”

“Moody?” Derek asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Yes, very moody,” Stiles said, “You’re very intimidating.”

Derek looked straight ahead.

“I guess it’s kind of a defense mechanism,” he said quietly.

“What do you mean?” Stiles asked.

“Well…people say…things about my family, and I have always had a hard time making friends to be honest,” Derek admitted.

“That’s crazy to me because you’re completely gorgeous, I feel like everyone wants to know you,” Stiles said.

“You think I’m gorgeous?” Derek asked, smiling.

Stiles blushed again.

“Of course, have you seen yourself?” Stiles asked incredulously. Derek chuckled.

“Have you seen _yourself_?” Derek asked, moving his eyes very intentionally towards Stiles’s tan pants that very poorly hid his butt.

“If you’re trying to make me blush, you’ve already succeeded multiple times,” Stiles said.

“Oh, I know,” Derek said smiling.

“I can’t believe I am actually spending time with Derek Hale,” Stiles said out loud.

“You act like I’m some kind of celebrity or something,” Derek scoffed.

“Well, maybe you kind of are. I mean, beautiful and mysterious. I don’t know too much about you to be honest,” Stiles said.

They finally reached the stream. Derek sat on the bank and patted the spot next to him. Stiles joined him. They were sitting so close that Stiles felt like electricity was buzzing between them.

“What would you like to know?” Derek asked, looking so intensely into Stiles’s eyes that Stiles had to look away after a few seconds.

“Well, what are some of your favorite things? Favorite color, favorite thing to do?” Stiles asked.

“Hmmm…well I guess I could say one of my favorite colors is chocolate brown…like your eyes,” Derek said.

“I—I…” Stiles didn’t know how to respond, which made Derek chuckle again.

“I also like green,” Derek said, turning his gaze to the running water and the trees beyond, “And riding Camaro is one of my favorite things to do.”

“Cool, cool,” Stiles said.

Derek glanced over at Stiles.

“You’re not being very convincing,” he said.

“Sorry, it’s just that…” Stiles trailed off.

“Just what?” Derek prodded.

“I’m actually terrified…of horses,” Stiles admitted.

A couple of emotions quickly flashed across Derek’s face before he composed himself.

“I’ll take you for a ride,” Derek said.

“Is there a double-entendre in there?” Stiles joked.

“Ha,” Derek said in response. Then he rotated his shoulder and made a small grunt.

“Something wrong?” Stiles asked.

“Not really, just sometimes my shoulder gets a little sore from scooping all the hay,” Derek said.

“Do you want me to massage it for you? I’m good at that,” Stiles offered, “Unless that’s weird or something.”

“It’s not weird,” Derek said, smiling, “Actually, no one has ever given me a massage before.”

“Really?!” Stiles gasped, getting to his feet, “Then you have to experience the amazing massages of Stiles Stilinski!”

“Ha, sounds like a plan,” Derek said.

Stiles moved behind Derek, and tentatively placed his hands on his broad shoulders. Stiles was the one who almost let out the moan: Derek’s skin was incredibly smooth, yet his muscles were firm underneath. His skin almost felt too hot. The feeling was practically orgasmic. Stiles started to rub into Derek’s shoulders and eventually moved to his back as well.

“Mmmm, that is amazing,” Derek sighed.

Stiles was pressing into the center of Derek’s back, where he had a black tattoo consisting of three spirals.

“Your tattoo is interesting,” Stiles said.

“Thank you,” Derek partially moaned.

“Does it mean something?” Stiles asked, still reveling in the fact that he was touching Derek’s shirtless body.

“Yes. Maybe ask me about it again sometime,” Derek said, somewhat absentmindedly.

That was an odd thing to say, Stiles thought. But he didn’t think too much about it because he was enjoying touching Derek too much. Derek’s head lulled to the side, falling against Stiles’s arm.

“That literally feels so amazing, you have no idea,” Derek mumbled.

“I’m glad you’re enjoying it,” Stiles said.

Curiously, as was always Stiles, he moved his hands to Derek’s chest, moving them slowly down his pectoral muscles. He slid his fingertips over Derek’s nipples, which hardened in response, and Derek gasped in response. Stiles could tell that Derek tried to contain the sound and it didn’t work, which made Stiles smile to himself. He continued to rub his chest for a while, and Derek made a small humming sound in this throat occasionally. Their eyes met once, and they both quickly looked away shyly.

“As fantastic as this is, we should probably be getting back,” Derek said slowly, “I don’t want to keep you from having dinner with your friends. Or with your dad.”

Stiles dropped his hands, a little bit sadly.

“I suppose you’re right,” Stiles said.

Derek looked up and smiled.

“Hey, there will be plenty of other occasions to give me massages, if you want there to be,” Derek said.

“I definitely want there to be other occasions,” Stiles responded with a grin.

“Shall we make our way back?” Derek suggested, jumping to his feet.

“Only if I can hold your hand,” Stiles said.

Derek responded by grabbing Stiles hand and weaving their fingers together. His hand was still so warm against Stiles’s. It felt amazing. They walked back to the fairgrounds chatting a bit about random things. Stiles only tripped once, and Derek easily steadied him with his strong arms. Stiles got a little lightheaded grasping Derek’s bicep, which Derek definitely noticed.

They exited the grove of trees, hand in hand. The festival was still in full swing: people were eating, playing games, having fun. Stiles caught Scott’s eye, who grinned at him when he saw Stiles and Derek holding hands. Stiles searched the crowd for his father, and his eyes briefly met Jackson Whittemore’s, which looked like they might pop out of his head when he saw Stiles and Derek. Stiles spotted his dad, who also noticed Stiles and Derek holding hands. He raised an eyebrow. Stiles gulped.

“Should I let you go?” Derek asked.

Stiles didn’t want to separate at all, but he knew that they should for now.

“Sure,” he responded.

“Do you want to hang out again soon?” Derek asked. He seemed a little timid, which was uncharacteristic.

“Yeah, I’d love to,” Stiles said, which made Derek grin. He quickly gave Derek his phone number.

“I’ll see you later,” Derek said in his slight Southern drawl.

“Yeah, see you,” Stiles said, turning to walk towards his dad, who was definitely giving him a look.

“Derek _Hale_ , Stiles??” the Sheriff said.

“What are you surprised about?” Stiles said, acting offended.

“Well, he just didn’t seem…I never thought…” the Sheriff tripped over his words.

“That I wasn’t his type?” Stiles filled in, crossing his arms.

The Sheriff gave Stiles a look.

“That’s not what I meant. Any guy would be lucky to have you, including Derek Hale, if that’s what you want,” the Sheriff said.

“Oh, it is, Dad,” Stiles said, smiling to himself.

“Ok, ok,” the Sheriff said, waving his hand. He offered Stiles a plate.

“Pie?”

Stiles took the plate and stuffed a piece of the pie in his mouth, still smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for stopping by! Feel free to let me know what you think in the comments below!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to leave a comment letting me know what you think! :) I promise that the next chapters will be a little more interesting and the story is going places!


End file.
